narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fight of Two Prodigies
The sound of a sword being sheath was heard throughout the house of Iori, the house was modeled after his sensei's house which was also a dōjō as well. Iori was polishing the hundreds of swords that were given to him as a gift from his sensei right before he died. He cherished these swords as they were precious to his sensei, each and every sword belonged to a swordsman that he defeated in battle over the course of his life and Iori made sure to keep them safe. He had just polished the last one and placed it back on its stand. Iori was getting ready to go to the nearby field where he trained to practice a new technique in mind, before he left he left a note on his door saying, "If you need me, I'll be in the huge field about a half a mile north." He mainly left the note for his brother who he knew would probably be by sometime in the day, and with that took off. Taiga Rinku woke up in his bed one morning and stretched. He got dressed, ate, then walked out the door. Taiga was dressed in: a red long sleeved shirt that is under a black short sleeved shirt, blue short pants, his kunai pouch that was strapped to his right thigh, and his twin swords were strapped to his back. Once outside he looked around as he tried to think of something to do. Taiga thought about doing 'research' at the bath house but decided against it. After all, he was still aching from the time his sister punched him. So instead, he walked toward a field that was a couple of miles away. Once their he sensed someone approaching and he look at the man. He hesitated at first but then he walked over to the man. Upon arrival to the field, Iori thought that it was empty. He looked about and saw a man in the distance, he instantly was on guard as bounty hunters were still on the hunt for him. But this man looked different, not like the bounty hunters he had faced before, so Iori decided to walk towards the man. When in range Iori said, "May I help you with something?" When Taiga reached the man he shook his said as he said: "No, not really. I don't remember meeting you before so I was curious." Taiga guessed that this guy was a pretty good guy and that he was strong. Of course that was a just a guest. His sister was the one who was better at judging people correctly just by appearance. "Well, if you could. Leave this field. I am currently about to train and I really don't need anyone in my way." Iori said with a firm assuring tone of voice looking at the man. He looked to be no younger than himself, Iori could also sense a massive amount of chakra within the man, not a tailed beast but his own chakra. "I can help you train if you want." Taiga offered. Taiga had a feeling that if they decided to fight that it would be evenly matched, and the idea of fighting someone who is on his level who isn't his sister excited Taiga. A little voice in his head which isn't his own told him to be careful. This voice was the soul of Taiga's deceased girlfriend. She sealed a part of her soul in Taiga's right eye. This gave Taiga newfound abilities, however he can't use these abilities unless the time was right. All that Yui could do is keep nagging him to be careful. Iori's purple eyes stared at the man for a few seconds, contemplating on letting the man train with him. Iori turned his back on the man and started walking towards the field, "Sure, I hope you're ready." Iori said as he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the field. His hand was poached on his swords as he awaited for the man to join him. Taiga approached the man when he reappeared in the middle of the field. As he walked he took out one kunai with his right hand, from the pouch that was strapped to his thigh. When Taiga was a three feet from his opponent he bent his knees and brought up right hand so that it was level with his chest. Iori placed his hand on his sword as if he was about to draw it, "Since you are the guest you can attack first." Iori said as he took the sword from its sheath, the dragging sound it made coming out of the sheath echoed throughout the area and after the sword was completely out there was a ringing sound. Usually Iori would use a Tantō first against people he fought because he felt that their skill wasn't on par with his. But for him to pull his sword out first against an opponent meant that he had respect for his opponents skill from the start. He held his sword out with his right hand to his side and awaited the man's attack but first Iori asked, "What is your name?" Taiga guessed that this guy was a good swordsman by the way he drew his sword and by the way he was holding it. "Taiga Rinku." Taiga responded with an excited smile. "What is yours?" Taiga the questioned. Taiga had a feeling he would need his sharingan to keep up with his new opponent, once that thought crossed his mind his sharingan activated. "Iori.....Hyūga" Iori said as he noticed the activation of Taiga's Sharingan. "The sharingan ehh? Well, You will need it against me. Now come." Iori said awaiting Taiga's attack. Iori thought back to the last Uchiha he had fought and all his capabilities. With a flick of his wrist Taiga threw the kunai at amazing speeds at a spot just above his opponent's head, as soon as the kunai left his hand reached back into his kunai pouch with his right hand, but this time he took out a special kunai. Taiga threw this kunai at a spot an inch away from his opponent's right arm. Iori noticed how Taiga pulled out the all too familiar special Kunai, it was the Kunai that the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze used. He also took note of the kunai that passed over his head knowing that it possibly there could have been a Flying Thunder God formula on it. Iori activated his Byakugan just for percussion. As the flying thunder god kunai came at him, he used Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, concentrating it on his right arm so that chakra wouldn't release from all his chakra points and waste chakra. Using the chakra points on his right arm, he sent a blast of chakra and deflected the Kunai. Iori's sword lit up with chakra as he funneled chakra into it, he slashed horizontally towards Taiga sending a modified version of Samurai Saber Technique in the form of a beam. Once that beam was sent, he slashed another direction horizontally, then vertically, moments later there was a barrage of chakra beams barreling towards Taiga. Taiga entered a dimensional void that instantly transported him to the second kunai he threw. After he took out teleported he took out a shuriken and threw it at his opponent who was 10 feet from him. As the shuriken was flying toward, Taiga formed the hand signs: ram, rat, bird, boar, tiger, as soon as he formed the last hand sign a 300 clones of the one shuriken appeared and they were all flying toward Iori. It was obvious by how Taiga was fighting that this wasn't his first time fighting a Hyūga, in fact it was around his thousandth time. Before his girlfriend died, they trained almost everyday and soon Taiga was used to fighting the Hyūga clan. Iori put his sword back in its sheath, and turned to the direction the shuriken were coming from, he took a stance. He placed his hand back on his sword and as the shuriken came barreling towards him, he drew his sword with suck speed from its sheath that it sliced trough the air causing its own gust of wind that was able to knock some shuriken back at Taiga and the rest out of the way. Not only that, he used Samurai Sabre technique again this time sending a full wave of charka capable of slicing through Iron. Taiga smiled to himself as he manifests a small flame on each finger on his right hand, once that is done he slammed that hand on the ground, this resulted in a cylindrical barrier being created around Taiga. This barrier was able to block not only the shuriken but also the wave of chakra. When the barrier disappeared Taiga stood up and said: "Your really good, I'm impressed." "That technique again ehh?." Iori said to himself again reminiscing on his past fight against an Uchiha with that technique. "Hmmm...." Iori said in response to Taiga's compliment. Iori squatted a little as he dashed at Taiga with raw speed that anyone else would of not been able to see him, because of the close vicinity, Iori was at Taiga in no time as he halted in front of Taiga. He quickly redirected himself to the left side of Taiga, his sword was behind his neck and his arm coiled around his neck. When he got to the left side of Taiga, he extended his arm out while at the same time spinning, the momentum of his arm extending out and him spinning was unparalleled. Anyone even with dojutsu enhancements would have trouble flowing the blade's velocity. Taiga's vampire genes along with Taiga's long hours of taijutsu training with his late girlfriend kicked in and he sidestepped to the right, he dodge what would have caused a lot of damage but the the point of the man's sword hit his right cheek, this created a small scratch. Taiga concentrates fire chakra to his palm and uses shape transformation to turn it into a spherical shape, once it was in a spherical shape he applies yang chakra to the sphere. This all happened in .01 seconds. Once the sphere was completely formed he tried to slam the sphere into the mans chest. This would result in a powerful explosion that is similar to landmind fist, the explosion would propel Iori back a couple of meters. Already in process of rotating, Iori released chakra from all his tenketsu points around his body as it formed sort of a shield around him. As he kept spinning this shield expanded and also had a spinning motion to it, it collided with the Chousinsei, this was the Hyuuga's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven with a little enhancement. Iori who had his sword out at the time added the slicing function into the rotation causing the rotating shield to be sharp, able to cut through nearly anything even chakra and the Chousinsei was no different. The two would of collided because of how close they were and because rotation was superior, if Taiga didn't pull his hand back, he was at risk of loosing it. Taiga jumped back just in time and the sphere in his hand disappeared, he formed the horse hand seal and kneaded chakra inside his body. This chakra quickly turns into fire which is expelled from the mouth in the form of a massive wall of flames that covers a large area. The flames raced toward Irori while he is in mid rotation. Due to the fact that Taiga was so close it is highly unlikely that Irori would be able to dodge it. Irori might be able to block it in time but it is almost impossible to block intense heat that is coming from the fire. Having his Byakugan still activated, Iori noticed all that Taiga was doing. As soon as Raiga backed off, Iori stopped his rotation. With the ability of the Byakugan to see chakra in all its nature, Iori could see Taiga molding his chakra to perform a technique. Iori planted his foot in the ground, using chakra to secure his position, he launched his sword in the air and placed both his hands together. He then shot a humongous wave of chakra right in the center of the flames as the fire technique was coming at him. The wave of chakra Iori sent wasn't just any ordinary wave of chakra, it was a wave that targeted specific points of chakra through out the wall of flames. Using the push function of his unique gentle fist style, he cause his wave of charka to push at the Taiga's chakra in the fire technique. While this was happening, Iori jumped above the clashing techniques and caught his sword, he then sent barrages of chakra beams through his sword towards Taiga. Taiga channeled chakra to his feet and released all the chakra at once. This allowed him to be propelled backwards so that he can barely dodge the beams of chakra. Once he was out of the way he took out six Flying Thunder God kunais and threw them all at his opponent. As soon as one of them was three feet away in front of his opponent, Taiga entered a dimensional void and appeared directly in front of his opponent. "Tiger, dragon, hare." Taiga said as he quickly unsheathed one of his twin swords. As soon as he spoke the last word, a powerful stream of water shoots out of his mouth and toward his opponent at high speeds. Iori was fully aware of the Flying Thunder God Technique's ability, so before the Kunai got three feet away from him, he was already in motion. After Taiga threw the Kunai, the only way they could go was straight. As the Kunai were launched, using his Skywalk, Iori bounced through the air as he not only avoided the Kunai, but the Water technique. Within those few moments, Iori was within a few feet away from Taiga, he would then attempt to use Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms as he touched the ground.